


Laundry Day

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, washing machine sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While doing the weekly laundry, the reader and Dean find a way to preoccupy themselves while the clothes wash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

   Every Tuesday, you made a point to remind both the boys that you were washing clothes that afternoon and if they needed anything clean, they needed to get it to you ASAP. Usually you'd recruit one of them to help you if they were around and this week, it happened to be Dean. You knocked on his door and waited for a response. There was silence. You knocked again. Nothing. Instead of knocking a third time, you tried the knob. It turned easily and the door swung open. No one was inside but off in the corner was a basket of dirty laundry. You scooped it up and left, a bit distressed that you'd have to do the laundry alone this week. Of course, you'd never dream of complaining. Doing the chores around the bunker was how you managed to stay. That was the deal, after all. The washer had just went off as you stepped into the laundry room. Setting the basket down, you opened the machine and shuffled everything into the dryer, setting the timer for about a half hour. Once that was started, Dean's dirties were soon loaded into the washer along with a few other articles of clothing. In no time, the clothes were washing and you started sorting the things you'd washed earlier in the day. This consisted of your undergarments and sleepwear, plus your bed sheets. You first folded the bed sheets, then the sleepwear, and finally the undergarments. You were in the middle of handling your naughtiest pair when Dean walked in. You looked up, panties in hand, and blushed. His eyes when straight to the undies in your hands and then to your face. You couldn't find your voice, you were so embarrassed. Instead, you dropped them back onto the small folding table and looked away. He cleared his throat as he entered the room and stood beside you. "Do you need any help in here?" he asked in a soft voice. You shook your head.

   "No, I think I'll be alright, thanks," you replied, your voice higher than it usually was. You still didn't look at him.

   "Are you sure?" There was a long moment of silence, the only sound in the room being the washer and dryer. You turned to face him and immediately regretted it. Everything you were going to say to him completely left your mind. You stared at him blankly, fixated on his lips. Before you knew what was happening, his mouth was on yours and his hands were all over you. One rested on your waist, pulling you close to him, while the other rested on your left cheek, his thumb stroking it as he kissed you. You kissed him back, shutting your eyes and wrapping your arms about his neck. He was a good kisser and you could only assume he'd had lots of time and practice to perfect the skill. He pressed himself against you and you could feel him getting hard. Just the thought of him being hard for you sent a wave of heat straight to your core. You kissed him harder and he took that as a sign to continue, to further explore your body. You were practically sitting on the folding table when his lips moved down your jaw to your neck. You gasped as he nipped at the flesh, his breath hot. He picked you up from underneath your backside and carried you over to the washer. He sat you down atop it and you felt another wave of heat pulse through your body as the machine vibrated beneath you. You moaned as his lips found your collarbone and his hand rested on your inner thigh. Your fingers gripped at his hair as he sucked at the sensitive skin and you felt a warm blush creep back across your cheeks. His hand moved from your thigh to cup your sex through your yoga pants. You gasped softly at the sudden contact. He smiled against your skin as he ran a finger firmly from the bottom of your sex to the top. You moaned softly, rolling your hips onto his hand. He continued to blaze a sinful path all over your neck and under the collar of your t-shirt while his hand began to massage you through your pants. Your breath hitched and you let out a soft moan, much to his amusement. Dean continued his ministrations as his kisses grew more and more desperate. You grabbed at the bottom of his shirt, disliking the barrier between your hands and his chest. He pulled from you just long enough to slip the shirt over his head before he was back, pulling you closer to him. He positioned himself between your legs, his hands on your thighs as he kissed you fiercely on the mouth. The kiss left you breathless and you found yourself gripping his shoulders and neck tightly, kissing him back with vigor. His one hand moved from your thigh to your hair as he grabbed a fistful of it, tugging lightly. It was enough to make you moan and you did just that. You could feel his hard on pressing into you through your pants, causing you to grind yourself against him. He groaned into your mouth and pulled his lips from yours, tugging your hair back.

   "I think my pants are being problematic," you said, a smile gracing your lips. Dean chuckled and nodded.

   "I agree," he said, and with that he hooked his fingers under your waistband and yanked them down. It was not as graceful as you would have liked, but once he shimmied them down your legs to the floor, you didn't have time to dwell on it. Your panties followed suit, falling atop the heap that was your yoga pants. Dean's hand found its way back to your sex and you moaned again, not caring how whorish you sounded. He made quick work of his jeans with his other hand, sliding them down so that they barely clung to his hips. You could feel your heart racing in your chest as excitement and anticipation bubbled up inside you. You leaned back, propping yourself up with your hands on the washing machine as you took in the sight of him, your ever growing anticipation becoming almost unbearable. He grabbed ahold of your hips after slipping on a condom and pulled you closer to the edge of the machine, causing you to cry out in mild shock, a smile plastered on your lips. He smirked and kissed you again, being awfully playful about it. You couldn't help the schoolgirlesque giggle that came out of your mouth as he moved to kiss your neck, his stubble rubbing harshly against your skin. As he ravished your neck, you became acutely aware of his prominent erection pressing sharply against your thigh once more. You hand wandered down playfully and you began to stroke him, earning a satisfying moan from him against your neck. You smiled and continued fondling him until Dean firmly grabbed your hand, stilling your motion. When you met his eyes, you could hardly breathe. His gaze pierced yours, his eyes full of desire that it stopped you in your tracks. Before you could regain your thoughts and breath, he was inside you, rolling his hips against yours at a slow pace with ease. You bit your lip and hummed with pleasure, your arms moving to wrap around his neck as you pulled him close to you. His one hand moved to your back to support you while the other stayed firmly at your waist. You rested your head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, breathing heavily as he quickened his pace. You planted kiss after kiss on his neck, shoulder, and chest, moaning every so often when he'd thrust into you just right. It felt heavenly and you gripped him harder with each thrust as you felt your orgasm building within you. You were thrusting with him, your breath hot and heavy in his ears and his lips feverish against your neck as he plowed into you, the washing machine shaking even more than usual.

   “Dean....” you said between breaths, your voice airy. This urged him on until he was pounding into you at an almost punishing pace, bringing you ever closer. His hand that was at your waist wandered down to your sex and found your clit. You felt that familiar warmth spread throughout your body and into your limbs as you came undone before him, your fingers digging into his neck and shoulders. You gasped, your climax full of breathless cries and whimpers against his heated flesh. Dean followed suit, his climax muffled by your soft flesh, his hands gripping your fiercely. You were sure there'd be bruises but you didn't care. You rested back against the cool metal of the washer and he laid atop you with his head on your chest, both of you with labored breath. Eventually, the timer went off and the vibrating of the appliance ceased. After a few minutes you moved underneath him, itching to get out of your rather uncomfortable position. He protested, groaning much like a child. You laughed and ran your fingers through his hair. “If I don't get those clothes into the drying, they'll sour. And I'm not going to wash them a second time today,” you replied. Finally he stood, pulling his pants back up and zipping them after disposing of his condom.

   “Yeah, yeah,” he said with a half smile. You hopped down from the washer and grabbed your panties, pulling them on before opening the washer.

   “Will you get the stuff out of the dryer for me?” you asked. He nodded, shuffling behind you and unloading it. Within a matter of minutes, the drying was unloaded and reloaded again, as well as the washing machine. You and Dean stood side by side at the folding table, folding Sam's clothes.

   “You know, your ass looks better out of those yoga pants,” he remarked with a smirk. You smiled widely and back handed his arm playfully.

   “Shut up,” you said, not looking from the table. He stopped and grabbed your hands, turning you to face him and giving you a sweet kiss. You melted into it and smiled even wider.

   “Are you gonna need help with laundry next week?” he asked after breaking the kiss. You nodded.

   “You know it.”

 


End file.
